Bring It On Home
by amyyrileyy
Summary: Takes place after Let Love In. Tony wants Neela back, not caring who he hurts in the process.
1. Prologue

_Title: Bring It On Home  
__Author: Amy  
__Rating: T  
__Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot. No characters or lyrics used are mine. Although, I wouldn't object to Shane West. _

_AN: Hey guys. Well, since most of you liked the idea of another story, here goes. I just started classes again though, so the updates may not be as frequent as they were in the first story. Let me know what you think! I tried every title I could come up with but I can't seem to find one that fits, so if anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them!_

* * *

**Prologue**

It had been three months since that day in the park where Neela confessed her feelings for Ray and what a three months they'd been. The two were barely inseparable; they pretty much became joined at the hip except while they were working. Like any normal couple, they had their share of falling outs but quickly overcame them. They learned to trust each other completely, which was a big step for Neela, since Ray was constantly swamped with groupies whenever they went out, even though he never gave them a second glance. She had forgiven him completely when he had told her about going to Tony's apartment that night. During the two weeks that Ray spent hobbling around with a sprained ankle from one of his gigs, Neela had waited on his practically hand and foot. Not long after that, Neela ended up in the hospital for two weeks for some unknown reason at the time, during which Ray had been glued to her side, leaving only when Abby threatened his life if he didn't go home to shower and eat. It turned out that it had been a severe case of dehydration and as soon as she returned to work, not fully recovered; she had caught a bad case of the flu, which put her back in a hospital bed for three days. Still, the two of them have never been happier, and it was quite apparent to everyone.

* * *

_PS. I forgot to mention in 'Let Love In', the song lyrics that I used at the end are from 'Let Love In' by the Goo Goo Dolls._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

The end of their first year as medical students was only two months away and while Ray and Abby had decided to stay in emergency medicine, Neela found herself contemplating her decision to go into surgery more and more often.

One afternoon, Neela was in the doctor's lounge, thinking. She was making a pro and con list, but so far she hadn't come up with much. Sighing heavily, she rubbed her aching eyes. _"When did this get so difficult? Oh yeah, three months ago."_ Before her and Ray had happened, she had already decided on surgery, but now she had to add him into the equation. He had told her to do whatever she wanted but she couldn't help but think that with him in the ER and her in surgery, they would see very little of one another.

Then, there were the emails. She'd been receiving really strange messages at her hospital email for the past two weeks. At first, she just brushed them off, not recognizing the email address, figuring they were a mistake, but recently they'd become more and more frequent. She was starting to worry but still didn't tell anyone. She didn't need to be seen as a paranoid freak. So, needless to say, she didn't like the idea of being alone, and she found that by being in the ER, often times, she had the same shifts as Ray and Abby, or even, Sam.

Deep in thought, Neela didn't hear the door open and Abby walk in.

"Neela? Earth to Neela?" Jumping nearly a mile, Neela was brought back to reality when she heard Abby calling out to her.

"Abby, you scared the bloody hell out of me. I didn't hear you come in." Neela replied.

"I don't doubt it, you looked deep in thought." Abby said, opening her locker. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about next year. Trying to decide between surgery and the ER."

"I thought you were already set on surgery?" Abby looked confused.

"I was, but I don't know, Abby. I like it down here. I like working with everyone and I get along fine with everyone. Up there… well, it's not fun, I guess. Everyone is so serious and I don't know, the ER has become like my family, I don't know if I want to leave it." Neela sighed. "This is so bloody difficult."

"I know what you mean, Neela. I had the opportunity to go up to neonatal, you know." Abby told her.

"You did? Why didn't you take it?"

"For those exact reasons you said. The ER is my family, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She replied. "Besides, we have way too much fun down here."

Neela laughed. "We do, don't we?"

Abby nodded. "No doubt about it, but, Neela, do you really want to stay down here? I mean, ever since I met you, you wanted to go to surgery."

"I thought I did…" Neela replied. "That's what my parents wanted me to do, so I just assumed it was what I wanted. Maybe I don't, though."

"Well, take your time and think about it. You still have another month before you have to make a final decision." Abby pointed out.

"You're right. I'm just gunna enjoy these last two months. Maybe it will be easier as the end gets closer?" Neela suggested.

"That's definitely a possibility."

At that moment, Sam interrupted their conversation when she stuck her head in the door.

"GSW to the chest and stomach coming in. ETA five minutes."

Abby nodded. "Thanks, Sam. We'll be right out." She looked back at her friend, who still looked worried. "Is there anything else you wanna talk about?"

"No, why?" Neela asked. "Is there something _you_ want to talk about?"

Abby sighed. She knew something else was up with Neela but couldn't quite figure it out. "No, nothing."

"Well, I guess we better get to that trauma." Neela stood up, trying to avoid the awkward silence she knew would occur.

"Yeah." Abby nodded and stood up. "Neela?"

Hand on the doorknob, Neela turned to face Abby. "Yeah?"

"You know I'm here, right? I mean, for you. I know we haven't been as close recently but you know I'm always here for you, right?" Abby told her. It was true; recently, the two girls had been drifting apart slightly, each with their own personal lives.

"Of course, Abby." Neela forced a smile. She hated lying to her best friend but she couldn't bring herself to tell her about the emails for some reason.

"All right, as long as you know."

Neela nodded. "Let's go save a life."

* * *

AN: Sorry it's been a few days since I updated. I know this chapter is short, but that's how the next few are going to be too. I know where I want this story to go, and I've got a few chapters written so far. I'm doing as best I can with the updating, with college and all. Chemistry seems to be taking up a lot of my time. Reviews are my motivation though. 


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Glad everyone liked it. Sorry this is so short, but it's an important chapter. Important detail: Abby & Luka are not together in this story. They broke up somewhere during the four month gap.

Criss128, thanks for the luck with school. Just gotta pass this semester and I can apply to the nursing program.

* * *

Chapter 2 

A few hours later, Neela was taking a break and checking her email on one of the hospital computers. Glancing through her inbox, she noticed another email from "paratg1123". She knew the email should seem familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Clicking on the message, she held her breath as she read it.

_"You look beautiful while you're sleeping. Smiling, with your hair around you like a halo. I bet you'd look even more so if you were in my arms and not his. It will happen one day soon, though. Don't worry about that."_

"Wanna get a coffee?"

Practically jumping out of her chair at the sound of Abby's voice, Neela quickly closed out her email before anything could be seen.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"You're awful jumpy today." Abby told her as they walked away from the admit desk.

"No, I'm not. You just surprised me." Neela replied.

Abby gave her a 'are you serious?' look.

Neela sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"So, there is something going on?" Abby questioned.

"No – yes, maybe, I don't know!"

"Okay, fine. We can't help you if you don't talk to us, Neel." Abby pointed out.

"Who said I needed help?" Neela shot back. "I'm sorry, Abby. I'm just tired and stressed." She ran her hand through her long black hair and sighed. "I'll be fine once I get some sleep."

"All right, but only if you promise that you'' come see my if you need _anything._" Abby said sternly.

"I will." Neela replied.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

That night after Neela's shift had ended and she had left with Ray, Abby decided to check her email. After fighting with Frank to get on the computer, Abby clicked on the mail button but instead of going to the login screen, it went right into the inbox of the last person who had signed in. Shaking her head at the screen, Abby sighed. _"People need to remember to log out."_ She put the cursor over the logout button but something caught her eye. Messages, a lot of messages from the same person and it wasn't a hospital email address. _"Paratg1123? Who is that? And why are they sending so many messages to…"_ Abby blinked twice when she realized whose email she was in. _"Neela? This must be why she was so out of it this afternoon."_ Not wanting to intrude any further, Abby clicked the logout button and proceeded to check her own email, but her mind was elsewhere. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and was sure something was going on with Neela now. It was going to take all of her willpower to not confront Neela about this. She just hoped that she was doing the right thing.

Back at home, Ray was in the shower and Neela was heating up leftover macaroni and cheese when her cell phone started ringing. Grabbing her phone from her purse, she looked at the caller id. Her brow furrowed in confusion when she didn't recognize the number. Frowning, she flipped the phone open and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" When there was no response, she looked at the screen and noted that the call was still connected. Confused and slightly frustrated, Neela sighed. "Hello?" She repeated. "Who is this?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

No matter how hard she tried, Abby couldn't get her mind off Neela's emails. She wandered out to the ambulance bay to wait for an incoming trauma. Shivering in the cold, Abby pulled her lab coat tighter around herself. Trying to figure out who could be sending the emails, Abby didn't hear Pratt come up behind her.

"I thought you were gone." His voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Nah, I told Luka I'd bring this trauma in." She replied.

"I got it. Go on home." He offered.

"It's all right. I'm not in any hurry." Abby said.

Truth be told, she didn't want to go home. She wanted to talk Neela but she knew it was rare for her and Ray to have the same night off and she didn't want to interrupt.

"All right, suit yourself." Pratt said, pulling the backdoor of the ambulance open and setting to work.

* * *

"Who was that?" Ray asked, walking out of the bathroom, wrapping in just a towel.

"Wrong number." Neela shrugged, turning back to her macaroni and cheese.

Ray raised an eyebrow in confusion. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back again him. "You okay?"

Neela closed her eyes. "You don't think Tony would come back now, right?"

Surprised at the mention of Gates, Ray turned Neela around and pulled her into his arms. "I think he'd be very stupid to do so."

Neela sighed but didn't respond. She just let Ray hold her, feeling safe in his arms.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's so short, just a filler really.

Does anyone else think that Thursday nights episode was foreshadowing something between Ray & Neela? The picture and not staying at Tony's thing? Maybe it's just wishful thinking.. haha

Also, if I were to write a Doug/Carol story, would anyone read it? They remind me of Ray & Neela so I figured I'd give that a try too.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Turning her key in the lock, Abby pushed the door to her apartment open. After dropping her things in the doorway, she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She turned around and headed towards the couch but she froze and gasped when she saw who was sitting there, staring at her.

"What do you want?" She spat angrily.

"I think you know, Abby." His voice full of hate.

"She doesn't want you. She isn't ever coming back to you. She's got Ray now and she's never giving that up."

"You know, Abby, you're kinda sexy when you're angry."

"You need to leave now." She took a step backwards when he stood up, walking towards her.

"See, I don't really think you mean that."

"Yes, I do. You need to leave before I call the police." Abby didn't show her fear, keeping her voice in check. "You're a selfish bastard, Gates, and I'm not going to let you hurt Neela."

"Ouch, Lockhart, that hurts. I'd never hurt Mayday; I love her. Her lover boy, on the other hand, deserves a good ass kicking."

By this time, Tony was only inches away from Abby, who had backed up against the door.

"Don't you understand? Hurting Ray will hurt her! He is her world." Abby argued.

"I bet that feels just great, doesn't it? Coming second to a boyfriend when you know you used to be first."

"Bastard." Abby replied, lifting her knee up as hard as she could.

Taking advantage of Tony kneeling over in pain, she made an attempt to get out the door. Panicking, she fumbled with the locks and opened the door, only to be pulled back into the apartment and onto the floor.

"You always were a ballsy one." Tony advanced, pinning the struggling girl to the floor.

"Tony, please." Abby finally gave into her fear and began pleading. "This won't solve anything."

"Maybe not, but it'll sure be fun." He smirked, pulling at her shirt.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't had much of an internet connection, not sure why. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and I know this is putting Tony completely out of character, but love makes people do crazy things?? Haha, I never really liked his character anyways.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

It didn't take Tony long to do what he wanted and leave, smiling the whole time. Abby was now sitting on the floor, leaning against the back of the couch with her knees pulled up to her chin.

"Abby?" There was a knocking at the door.

_"What is Sam doing here?"_ Abby thought but didn't respond. _"Shit… Girls night…"_

"Abby? Are you in there?" Sam gave up knocking and opened the door, which Tony had left unlocked. "I brought the movies and -." Sam stopped short when she saw Abby sitting on the floor in just her t-shirt and underwear. "Oh my God, Abby, are you okay?" She dropped her stuff in the doorway and ran over to her, falling to her knees at her side. "Abby, look at me. Look at me, honey." Sam took her hands in her and tried to make eye contact. "Sweetie, what happened?"

Abby just shook her head, tears falling quickly.

"Okay, come here." Sam helped the crying girl stand up. She led Abby down to her bedroom and sat her on the bed. "Abby?" She tried again.

Sniffling, Abby lifted her eyes to meet Sam's. "It was Tony."

"Oh God…" Sam trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to continue.

Abby nodded slightly. "He was here when I got home, looking for Neela. I tried to get away, Sam. I tried but he was too strong. I think he went looking for Neela afterwards. I need to call her."

"Shh… Abby, Neela went home with Ray, remember? I'm sure she's fine." Sam held her in her arms, trying to comfort her. "Abby, did Tony… I mean, do we need to go to the hospital?"

Abby nodded." Yes." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Okay, it's gunna be okay. Weaver's still there; we'll go see her. Let's get you dressed." Sam stood up, grabbed a pair of blue scrub pants and helped Abby into them. She, then, put her sneakers on and they headed out the door, grabbing Abby's coat on the way.

xXxXxXx

"Sam?" Abby asked five minutes later. They were on their way to the hospital and so far, the ride had been silent. "Can, can you call Neela?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll call her as soon as we get to County, all right?"

"Thanks, Sam." Abby replied, pulling her coat tighter. "She was staying in with Ray tonight, right?"

"I think so. She mentioned something about them having dinner and renting some movies." Sam told her as her phone started ringing in her pocket. "Speak of the devil. Hello?" Her expression turned worrisome when she heard Ray on the other end of the line. "Ray? Is everything okay? No, Abby's with me. Why?" Sam paused to listen to Ray talk. "Oh, okay. No, um, we're on our way to County. Do you think you can ask Neela to meet us there? There was… well, something happened. Just have Neela meet us there and please, try to keep her calm." Sam smiled at the last part. She knew how worried Neela could get. "Thanks." She flipped her phone shut and looked at Abby. "Neela's gunna meet us there. She said she'd been calling you for almost two hours. Why didn't you answer the phone?"

Abby shook her head. "I didn't even hear it. I didn't hear anything. All I could think about was Tony and how dirty I felt, still feel. I wanted to shower but I had absolutely no strength to even move. I just, I don't know, Sam." Abby said, wiping away a few stray tears.

"It's okay, Abby." Sam pulled into a parking space and helped her out of the jeep. "It's gunna be okay, I promise. He won't hurt you again." As they approached the admit desk, Sam called out to Frank, trying not to sound frantic. "I need to talk to Weaver. Where is she?"

"Exam two. Abby? I thought you already left?" Frank looked confused. "Am I crazy?"

"I did. You aren't crazy, Frank." Abby tried to hide her pain but the tears started falling again. Her legs felt like they were going to give out from under her at any minute.

Sam noticed this change and started worrying again. "Come on, Abby. Let's go get Weaver." She led her down the hall to exam two and knocked on the door before sticking her head in the room. "Kerry, I need to speak with you as soon as possible. It's pretty urgent."

Kerry nodded. "I'll be right out."

Sam stepped back out into the hall and pulled Abby, who looked like she was about to collapse, into her arms. "It's all right, Abby. It's all right." Various staff members glanced at them but fortunately no one had time to ask questions.

A few minutes later, Kerry stepped out of the exam room. The sight before she obviously shocked her.

"Um, Sam? Abby?" Abby stood up straight to face Kerry.

"We need a rape kit done." Sam said quietly so she didn't draw attention.

"Oh my -." Kerry covered her mouth. "Abby… are you okay?" She opened her arms to her upset friend. "C'mon, let's go into exam one."

The three women walked down the hall towards the exam room, Sam grabbing some latex gloves on the way.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long. Reality was intruding. I can't wait for April 12th.. only 43ish days left!! 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Just as Kerry finished the exam, Neela came skidding into the room, almost crashing into the door due to her frantic state.

"Abby! I was so worried when you didn't answer your phone." Neela embraced the woman, nearly suffocating her in the process.

Abby fought to hold back tears. "Tony's back, Neela. He, he was at my apartment when I got home. I couldn't… I tried so hard to stop him, but I couldn't. He was too strong and he-." Her tears drowned her words out.

Neela just held Abby tight. "It's okay, Abby. He isn't going to come back again." She tried to comfort her. _"Paratg… I should have known!"_

Sam, who had watched the whole scene unfold, finally stepped forward. "She's right, Abby. We'll tell the police what happened and they'll keep him away forever. I promise."

"Abby? I know this is hard but there's a police officer here to speak with you." Kerry told her sympathetically. "Should I send her away?"

Abby shook her head. "No, I… I need to do this. Can I get dressed first?"

"Sure, sure, I'll go let them know." Kerry turned and left the room.

"Where _are_ my clothes?" Abby asked Sam, running her hand through her messy brown hair.

"Oh, here." Sam grabbed the bag that had been tossed in the corner and pulled out her clothes. "Oh… uh, we're gunna need a change of clothes." She held up Abby's torn shirt and underwear, both splattered with blood from Tony's roughness. "I have an extra scrub top in my locker but that's it. I didn't even think about this before we left."

"That's all right. I'll stay here if you wanna run down there…" Neela offered.

Sam nodded and left the room.

* * *

AN: Not much of a chapter, I know. I was having a writer's block but just for that, I'll give you another chapter too! Is anyone else having major ER withdrawals? I'm dying of anxiety here. I wish they'd at least show reruns during the break but noooo, some other show it on. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

Once Sam had come back and Abby had spoken to the police, Kerry reluctantly discharged her, only after she promised she'd stay with Neela.

"All right, Abby, my room hasn't been changed so you can stay in here." Neela told her as they left the hospital.

Sam had agreed to stay behind to help since they were understaffed, as usual, but only after making Abby pinky promise she was okay to leave.

"It's okay. I can stay at home. I don't want to put you or Ray out." Abby replied.

"Abby…" Neela protested, "I told Kerri I'd take care of you.

"I'm fine, Neela." Abby retorted. "Enjoy the rest of your night with Ray."

"But-."

"Neela!" Abby exclaimed before breaking down, sobbing. "I can't."

Shocked and confused, Neela pulled Abby into her arms. "Can't what, honey?"

"I can't stay there… with Ray. I know it seems silly but I just can't." Abby tried to explain.

_"Shit, why didn't I think of that?"_ Neela hugged her close. "It's all right. Let's go talk to Sam."

Turning around, the two girls walked back into the hospital.

"Hey, Frank. Where'd Sam go?" Neela asked.

"Curtain four, last time I saw her." He replied, not looking up from the computer screen.

"Thanks." Neela said, leading Abby around the admit desk. "Hey, Sam? Can we talk?"

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Her eyes were full of concern.

"Uh, kind of. Ben isn't going to be at your place tonight, right?"

"No, he's working graveyard." She replied, realizing what Neela was getting at. "Of course, you can stay with me, Abby. Alex is away on a school trip for a week so there's plenty of room. If you want to grab the key from my locker, you can head over there now. I'm probably leaving within the house anyways."

Neela nodded. "Thanks, Sam."

"It's no problem at all." She said. "Make yourselves at home. It's kind of messy though, I haven't had a chance to clean."

Abby smiled. "It can't be worse than mine."

"Neela!" They heard Ray call out. "You ready?" He had decided to keep his distance from Abby, knowing how defensive women could be after an assault or something just as bad.

"Car's here." Neela told them. "We'll see you in a little while."

"Later." Sam nodded, turning back to her patient, who had called out to her.

Outside, Ray had the car ready to go. "Hey, Abby. How you feeling?" Ray greeted after planting a quick peck on Neela's lips.

Abby just shrugged, not looking at him.

Noticing her change in mood, Neela gave Ray a sympathetic smile. "Can you drop us at Sam's? Abby is gunna stay there."

"Sure, do you want to get something to eat on the way?" Ray asked, pulling out onto the busy street.

"You hungry, Abby?" Neela asked.

Abby just shrugged again and the rest of the ride was silent.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

Not long after the three of them arrived at the apartment, Sam came home.

"Hey, guys." She greeted, walking through the doorway.

"Hey, Sam." Abby replied. "How's Ben?"

"He's good." She said, picking up one of the Chinese food cartons and helping herself. "Not excited about working graveyard though."

"Understandable." Abby nodded, moving over to Sam could sit.

Clearing her throat Neela stood up. "We should get going, it's getting late."

Ray followed her, knowing something was wrong. It was only eleven thirty, hardly late to Neela at all.

"Call me if you need _anything_, Abby, okay?"

Abby nodded again. "I will."

Neela pulled her into her arms. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too, Neel."

Sighing, Neela stood up. "Thanks, Sam."

"It's no problem, Neela." Sam replied. 

"Goodnight." Neela said as Ray took her hand in his.

"Night." Sam and Abby replied in unison.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's been so long. Life has been slightly crazy. I'm updating a bunch tonight though. Most of the chapters are short but I'll make up for in posting faster. Please review. I know this one is kinda going downhill but it'll pick up. I promise. 


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Once they were back at their apartment, Neela walked in and down to the bathroom, without a word. Ray didn't stop her, instead, laying down on the couch and turning the TV on. He knew she'd come to him after she cleared her head.

In the bathroom, Neela had stripped of her clothes and climbed into the shower. Struggling with her thoughts, she let the water relax her body. _"Did I do something wrong? Why won't she open up to me? She's the best friend I've ever had, besides Ray. Maybe that's it? Ray?"_ Neela frowned, grabbing her shampoo off the shelf. _"That doesn't make sense. Sam has Ben… although, they aren't that serious yet. Does Abby miss Luka? No, she broke it off in the first place. Sam has Alex, too. Is Abby pregnant? No, she couldn't. She doesn't want kids."_ Looking down at her hands, Neela realized she was starting to prune. After rinsing herself off, she grabbed a towel and climbed out of the shower.

Out in the living room, Ray heard Neela leave the bathroom and head to her room. Not even two minutes later, Neela laid down beside him and rested her head on his arm. Ray wrapped his other arm around her waist and held her close, letting her cry. He could feel her shaking uncontrollably and tried to comfort her.

"Neela, it's gunna be okay. Abby's a strong girl." Ray told her, rubbing her back. "If anyone can make it through this, it's her."

"I know she can, Ray, but she shouldn't have to." Neela said through the tears. "I should've told someone before. If I had, he wouldn't have come back."

"What do you mean?" Ray looked down at her, his eyes full of concern.

"Tony. He's been emailing me. I didn't recognize the email until I heard Abby say it was him." Neela explained. "I didn't know it was him. I thought it was just some perv emailing the wrong person so I ignored it. I didn't think it was a big deal."

"It's not your fault, Neela. Tony… he's crazy." Ray kissed her forehead and sighed. "Everything's gunna be okay."

"Then, why won't she talk to me?" She wailed. "If it's not my fault, why won't she come to me? Why Sam?"

"Abby may come to you later." Ray pointed it out. "I mean, Sam was the one who found her. She may not want to involve anyone else."

"I'm already involved, Ray. It was my ex-boyfriend that did it!"

"Neela, it may be easier to talk to Sam about this, too. She knows what Abby is going through." Ray added.

"What?" Neela sat up and looked down at Ray.

"Sam's been through this before. A couple years ago, it was one reason for moving here." He explained.

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"It was something she told me and Abby not long after she got here. After her and Steve split up, his brother assaulted and raped her. That's why she was so upset when he showed up last year."

"Oh my…" Neela covered her mouth. "That's awful."

"But you see now? Abby may feel more comfortable talking to her, it's easier because Sam can relate to her. It's completely uncharted territory to you."

"I just wish she would tell me something." Neela settled back into Ray's arms.

"I know but give her some time. She'll come around."

Neela didn't respond, just snuggled up closer to Ray and closed her eyes.

Ray turned the TV down and pulled the blanket off the back on the couch to cover up Neela, who was already drifting off. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping tonight. He was too occupied planning ways to hurt Tony.

xxxxxxxx

"Abby?" Sam finished loading up the dishwasher and turned around. "Are you going back to work tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I mean, the police told me I shouldn't be alone until they find him but I don't know that I can. You know what I mean?"

"It's all emotional. That's something I learned. You can't sit around but you can't through yourself into work. Right now, you feel like you have no strength to work but physically, you do. You have no emotional strength, right?"

Abby nodded. "That's exactly how I feel but I feel dirty still, too I don't wanna go back there until I'm clean. I can't get rid of him, you know… the smell, the taste, the images…" She trailed off.

"You're gunna feel that for a while. I showered three times a day for almost three straight weeks. It's actually pretty normal." Sam told her, sitting back down on the couch.

"It's funny. I see this all the time at work but it's so different when it happens to you. It really puts stuff in perspective."

Sam just nodded in agreement and that was the end of the conversation.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It wasn't long before Abby was falling asleep on Sam's shoulder.

"Hey, c'mon. You aren't sleeping on the couch." Sam said and Abby didn't even try to protest. She followed Sam down to the guest room and allowed herself to be tucked in.

"I'm just next door, Abby. Don't hesitate if you need anything."

"I won't." Abby replied. "Goodnight."

"Night." Sam turned and headed out of the room.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" She turned around in the doorway.

"Thank you… for letting me stay."

"You don't need to thank me. Friends take care of one another." Sam told her with a tired smile.

"Do you think Neela's okay?"

"She will be, I think she's just upset that she can't help you." She replied.

"It's my fault. I just can't convince myself that she'll be able to handle it or understand it, you know? It's just easier because you know what I'm talking about. It's completely uncharted territory for her." Abby pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"I understand, Abby, but I think you need to tell her that. You're her best friend, it's hurting her to have you go to someone else." Sam said, sitting on the side of the bed.

"She's my best friend too, but so are you, Sam. I just don't know how to help her understand that this wasn't her fault."

"It's not gunna be easy, Abby. It's going to be hard, but it's something that has to be done."

"I know…" She sighed. "I'm sorry I kept you awake.

"It's all right, Abby."

"No, really, go to bed. I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." Sam kissed her forehead. "Everything's gunna be okay."

"I know." Abby forced a tired smile.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Yawning, Sam left the room and Abby to her thoughts.

xXxXx

"Bloody hell." Neela grumbled, rolling over to look at the clock. _"4:30. Ray must've overslept if he's just leaving now."_ Hearing another bang, Neela sat up, her paranoia starting to set in. Pulling on a sweatshirt over the scrubs that she had fallen asleep in, she crept down the hallway. She saw nothing in the living room but hesitated to turn the corner. Taking a deep breath, she stepped around the corner to the kitchen and stopped short at the sight before her. Before her brain could actually register what was happening, she was on the floor, clutching her head in pain. Watching him advance towards her, Neela tried to back away.

"Don't run away, I won't hurt you. You know I love you, Mayday."

That was the last thing Neela saw before her world turned black.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Hours later, Ray was in the doctors' lounge, getting some coffee.

"Hey, Ray? Have you seen Neela? She was supposed to be on at seven with Abby." Luka asked, walking in the lounge. "It's almost eight now."

Ray shook his head. "No, I've been here since five and up to my neck in traumas. Try upstairs?" He hadn't thought anything of her absence in the ER but now that he knew Luka hadn't seen her either, he was curious. Picking up the phone at the admit desk, he dialed home only to get the answering machine.

_"Hi! You've reached Ray and Neela, please leave a message and we'll get back to you._" He heard the familiar message playing._ "Maybe."_

Trying to hide his worried, he gently hung up and phone, only to pick it up again and dial her cell phone number.

"MVA coming in, 58 year old male." Sam announced.

"Frank, can you page Neela down here, please? 911." He asked before running off to help Sam.

xXxXx

"Time of death, 8:32am." Ray announced, snapping his gloves off twenty minutes later. "Is there any family?"

Sam shook her head. "None living."

Ray nodded and headed out of the trauma room but stopped. "Hey, Sam, you haven't heard from Neela today, have you?"

"No, why?" Sam looked worried.

"She's not answering her phone or pages. I know she didn't feel well after we left your apartment but she was sleeping fine."

"Oh God, you don't think?"

Ray realized what she was saying and mentally slapped himself for not thinking about it earlier. "I need to get home and check."

"Go! I'll tell Weaver," Sam said, "and Ray?"

He stopped to turn and face her.

"Be careful."

"I will." Ray nodded and took off running.

"Where the hell is Barnett going?" Kerry demanded.

"Neela's missing." Sam said simply.

"Oh no… you don't think?" Kerry turned as white as a ghost.

"We don't know." She replied. "Neela wouldn't answer his phone calls or pages, so he went home to check."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Neela had no idea how long she'd be unconscious for when she awoke in a dark room with a pounding headache. She concluded that it was either early evening or just before dawn, hoping for the latter. Blinking back tears, she tried to stand but was greeted by a sharp pain shooting up her right leg and fell back down. Not recognizing where she was, she tried not to panic. Collecting all her strength she could muster, Neela did the one thing she knew she didn't want to do but had to.

"Tony? Where are you, Tony?" She called out into the dark.

"Ahhh, you're awake." She squinted as a door was opened, filling the room with sunlight.

_"Must be later afternoon… sun is setting."_ She thought. "What do you want, Tony?"

"Why, you, of course. Didn't know you that?"

"Yeah." Neela replied. "Where are we?"

"Now, why would I tell you that?" Was his response.

Neela didn't respond, just slid further away from him.

"You know, I talked to Abby yesterday."

"No, you didn't, you bastard." She spat back angrily. "You hurt her. You bloody raped her."

"Oh? Is that what she said?"

"Yes and don't waste your breath trying to tell me otherwise."

"You know, she's good but she's got nothing on you." He continued, ignoring her comment.

"Bastard." Neela forced herself to stand up. "You have no right to say anything about her."

"I really don't think you're in any position to be telling me what to do." By now, Tony was only inches away from Neela.

Not missing a beat, Neela brought her hand up and slapped him.

Tony was shocked but didn't hesitate to retaliate and Neela quickly found herself pinned against the wall, her hands held above her head.

"That was not nice at all, Mayday."

"Neither are you." Neela responded, trying to be strong but the pain was becoming unbearable.

Tony didn't say anything but there was no mistaking his rage.

After receiving multiple blows to the abdomen, Neela's legs finally gave out and Tony dropped her to the ground, straddling her waist. Neela wouldn't give up without a fight, though. That was one thing living with Ray had taught her. She continued to struggle underneath him, not letting him get anywhere.

Obviously frustrated, Tony let go of her hands and again, his fist connected with her stomach.

Crying out in pain at the sound of her ribs cracking, Neela clutched her stomach, still fighting back tears and did the only thing she could think of. She gathered all of her strength and brought her knee up, quick and hard.

"Shit, Neela!" Tony yelled, rolling off her in pain.

Using this to her advantage, Neela forced herself to get up. She, somehow, managed to find her way to the door and out onto the street. It was getting dark and she had no idea where she was. Against her better judgment, Neela took off running, her days spend at the gym with Abby were finally paying off. She could hear Tony yelling behind her but didn't slow down or look back .She just kept running into the night.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"County General ER." Frank absentmindedly answered the phone.

"Frank, it's Ray. I need to talk to Abby or Sam now."

"Whatever you say, Barnett." Frank yawned. "Sam, phone call!"

After a minute, Sam answered the phone. "Ray?"

"She's not here, Sam." He replied. "I think he was here though. There is broken glass on the floor. I don't know what to do. Should I call the police or…?"

"Oh God…" Sam trailed off at the thought of Tony in the apartment. "Call the police, I'm gunna talk to Abby and Kerry. Stay in the apartment, don't try to find her, the cops will probably come and check the place out."

"Okay." Ray swallowed hard.

"Ray… be careful." Sam said for the second time.

"I will." He replied and hung up the phone.

"Kerry!" Sam called down the hall after hanging up the phone. "She's not there, Ray's calling the cops."

"Go to him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I'll stay with Abby, just in case." She told her. "Keep us informed."

"I will." Sam nodded and took off to the lounge to grab her stuff. "Thanks!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neela hadn't the faintest idea where she was or what time it was. All she knew is that it was late; the sky was very dark, and her body was aching like there was no tomorrow. When she had left the warehouse, she hadn't expected to be so far from civilization but she soon realized she was. She hadn't seen a single soul and was starting to get quite scared, not to mention cold. Her scrubs did almost nothing to keep her warm. Shivering, she continued following the dirt road, hoping she would find someone or something to help her.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

It didn't take much longer for her prayers to be answered. Rounding a corner, Neela saw a gas station not far away. She gathered all of her strength and took off running as fast as her body would let her.

Skidding to a stop, she opened the door to find it deserted with the exception of the young boy behind the counter, reading a magazine.

"Excuse me, do you have a telephone?" Neela tried to keep her voice in check as not to drawn attention to herself.

"Back corner." The kid replied, not looking up from the magazine.

With a sigh of relief, Neela headed towards the back of the mini-mart, praying Tony didn't show up. Realizing that she was still in her scrubs, it occurred to her that she no change. Picking up the phone, Neela knew Ray was working or did work sometime today, so she dialed the ER.

"County General ER." She heard Frank's voice on the other end.

_"You have a collect call from…"_

"Neela." She prayed Ray was still there.

_"Do you accept these charges?"_

"Hell yes!" Frank replied. "Dr. Weaver! Lockhart! I got a collect call from Neela!"

Neela heard more shouting and Abby picked up the phone.

"Neela?"

"Abby, I'm so scared. I don't know where I am. It was Tony, he was in the apartment this morning, he- he-." Neela couldn't continue as tears overwhelmed her.

"Neela, breathe, I'm gunna come find you. I need you to describe where you are. Do you recognize anything?" Abby tried to calm her friend down.

"I don't know. I'm not in the city anymore. I'm at a gas station; there aren't many people here. I feel like I'm out in the middle of nowhere or something. There are a lot of warehouses, um…" Neela shook her head. "I don't know, Abby. Please come find me."

"I will, honey. Is there anyone around that can tell you where you are?"

"There was a kid… at the counter." Neela stood on her tiptoes to see over the shelves. "He isn't there anymore. I don't know where he-." Neela trailed off when she heard the bell jingle, signaling the door opening. Looking around the shelf, she froze. "Oh God…"

"Neela?" Abby questioned. "Neel? You there?"

"He's here, Abby." Neela whispered, crouching down. "Tony's here. Oh God… Abby, what do I do?"

"Is there another way out?" Abby tried to remain calm. "What about a back room? Somewhere you can hide?"

"I- I think there's a back room. There's a door." Neela replied.

"Okay, hang up the phone and get in there. Now!"

"Okay." Neela reluctantly hung up the phone and staying low, crept behind the last shelf. She didn't know where Tony was but didn't want to chance anything by trying to find him

"Can I help you find anything?" Neela froze and peeked around the corner to see the boy from the counter standing in front of Tony.

Faking a smile, Tony nodded. "Yeah, did a young woman come in here? Dark hair, about 5'2''?"

"Yeah, she was using the payphone in the back .She left though. I saw her running towards the town." He pointed out the door and to the right.

"Thank you." Tony nodded and left the building.

After a minute, the boy stuck her head around the corner or the last shelf. "He's gone. You can stop hiding."

Neela hesitantly stood up. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. I heard you saying you didn't know where you were and figured he looked kind of shady. Where are you from?"

"Chicago. Where am I?"

"Armor Hills, just north of the city. Do you need me to call the sheriff or someone?"

"No, no, I'll be fine. I'm just going to make another call." Neela said. "Thanks, though." Picking up the payphone again, Neela dialed the hospital again.

"County General ER."

_"You have a collect-."_

"Yes, we'll accept." Frank cut the machine off. "Lockhart!"

Neela sighed with relief. Things were starting to look up.

"Neela? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he's gone." She replied. "I'm in some town called Armor Hills.

"Okay, I know where you are. You're only like a half hour away." Abby told her.

"How…?"

"I used to go up there all the time during my first year here. I'm coming right now. Don't go anywhere."

"I won't." Neela said, hanging up the phone, only to pick it up and dial Ray's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

_"You have a collect call from…"_

"Neela."

"_Do you accept-."_

"Yeah, I accept." Ray said hurriedly.

"Ray?"

"Neel? Are you okay? What happened? I've been sitting at home with the cops all day."

"I'm okay, Ray. I'm okay." Neela said.

"I was so worried when you didn't show up for work. Where are you? I'm gunna come get you."

"Abby's on her way. I called the hospital and they put her on. She knows where I am."

"Is he-? Tony?"

"I don't know where he went. I got away and he kept going. Will you meet me at County?"

"Of course, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just- I don't wanna talk about I right now. Tonight?"

"Sure." Ray didn't bother to tell her it was already night.

"I'm gunna go watch for Abby." Neela told him, looking at her watch. She'd be arriving in about fifteen minutes and Neela couldn't wait to get home.

"I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Ray responded. "I love you.

"I love you, too, Ray." She replied, fighting back tears.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Neela walked outside and shivered. It had gotten even colder outside as it got later. She walked across the small parking lot and sat on the grass. Ignoring the crucifying pain her body was in, she laid back and stared up at the sky. Thinking back, two days ago, her biggest problem was trying to decide between the ER and surgery.

"Neela!"

Ecstatic at hearing her friends' voice, Neela jumped, instantly regretting it as the pain tore through her.

"Neela! Oh my God, are you okay? Are you hurt? C'mon, let's get to County. Did you talk to Ray? Or Sam?" Abby pulled her into her arms.

Neela didn't respond, she just let Abby hold her, letting her tears flow freely.

"Shh, it's gunna be okay." Abby whispered, feeling her shaking uncontrollably. "We'll get through this. It's okay, I'm here."

The two girls stayed like this for a good fifteen minutes before Abby calmed Neela down enough to get in the car. As Abby was about to get in the drivers' seat, the door was slammed shut in her face.

"Going somewhere?"

"Get. Away. Now." Abby stated sternly.

"Not without Neela." Tony replied.

"Over my dead body."

"Very well." He shrugged and the next thing Abby knew, she was on the ground, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Abby!" Neela exclaimed, scrambling out of the car to her friends' side.

"Neela, get back in the car." Abby told her firmly, getting to her feet. "Now."

"Abby-."

"Now!"

"Oh, Neela. Do you really wanna do that?" Tony asked her.

"Neela!" Abby shouted again.

Getting frustrated with Abby, Tony decided to get her out of the way. Abby did the best she could, but she was clearly no match for Gates and quickly found herself on the ground, unable to get back up.

"Neela! I mean it! Get in the car!"

Being as stubborn as she was, Neela refused. Crouching down to Abby's side, she began to help her friend to her feet. Her attempts were unsuccessful when Tony's foot slammed down on her hand and then connected to her side. She felt her already tender ribs crack some more and fell backwards, slamming into the gas pump.

Using all her strength, Abby managed to get to her feet. She picked up a gas can and threw it at his head. Hitting him in the back instead, he turned around angrily and in pain. Realizing this, both Neela and Abby scrambled into the still running car and peeled out.

The ride back to County was silent. Abby didn't know what to say, so she just held Neela's hand tightly.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Back at the hospital, Ray had taken to sitting in the waiting area with his head in his hands after Kerry had threatened to lock him in the lounge if she didn't stop pacing around the admit desk. He had gotten to the hospital twenty minutes after Neela called.

Everyone was on edge, not sure what to expect when Abby returned with Neela but it was obvious that they were ready for the worst; physically, not mentally, of course. It had been a half hour since Ray arrived and he couldn't handle much more waiting.

Snapping his head up as the doors to the ambulance bay opened, Ray felt his heart break when he say Abby almost completely supporting Neela through the doors. He wasted no time, lifting her in his arms.

"Trauma 1, Ray!" Kerry shouted over her shoulder. "Abby, are you okay?"

Abby nodded and followed everyone to the trauma room.

Feeling Ray lift her up and carry her towards the trauma room, Neela was hit with a dizzy spell and a wave of nausea. The last thing she saw was Abby and Sam running after them.

"She's unconscious." Ray said loudly.

"Pulse is weak." Chuny said.

"Get an IV going, she may be dehydrated!" Kerry ordered. "Sam, take care of Abby and get Pratt in here. Ray, you need to step back."

"Kerry…" Ray started but she cut him off.

"You're too close to be objective. Let us work. You need to go talk to the police."

Ray hung his head dejectedly, knowing she was right, and left the room. He walked out into the ambulance bay and pulled out his cell phone. As he began dialing, he saw a familiar figure approaching.

"Hey, Barnett. How's Mayday?"

"Are you kidding me?" He responded. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"Calm down, Barnett. I'm just seeing how she is." Tony replied casually.

"How she is?! You should know! You did it to her! She could have died!" He shouted. "She could've died because of you!"

"Man, I'm a doctor. I knew what I was doing."

Ray was fuming. _"How can he act like he didn't do anything wrong?"_

"A doctor? You're not a doctor! You don't deserve that title. A doctor wouldn't kidnap and beat his ex-girlfriend or rape her best friend. Do you even understand what you put them through? What you did hurt them so much. You changed them. You changed their lives!" Not being able to contain his anger any longer, Ray charged at Tony, tackling him to the ground, his fist connecting with his face, repeatedly.

"Ray!" He heard someone calling him. It was Ben. He felt himself being pulled off of Tony and forced to his feet, stumbling backwards. "He's not worth it, Ray."

"No but Neela is." Ray said through clenched teeth before lunging after Tony, only to be stopped by Ben again.

"Malik, get me a gurney!" Ben called over his shoulder.

"A gurney? You're gunna treat him?" Ray asked, shocked.

"I wouldn't treat that bastard if he were my brother." Ben stated. "We're gunna hold him until the police show up."

"Oh." Was all Ray could say.

"Ray! Neela's been moved." Chuny called from the doors of the hospital.

Ray took off running, only to stop just outside the door and turning back around. "Thanks, Ben.

"Not a problem, Ray. Go see your girl." Ben smiled.

* * *

AN: This is the last chapter that I have typed up, so it may be a while until the next update. I'll do it as soon as real life decides to give me a break. Please review.

By the way, what happened to Ben? He wasn't in last weeks episode at all.. not even a small mention.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Back in the hospital, Neela had been moved into exam three, sharing the room with Abby. As it turned out, Abby had actually been more injured than she knew. Kerry had confined her to her bed, ignoring her protests. When Sam had heard this, she quickly solved the problem by moving Abby's bed right next to Neela's. It was the only way to get her to stay still.

Upon entering the room, Ray's eyes flickered from Neela to Abby to Sam and back to Neela. Taking a deep breath, he began to take in the damage. Dressed in just the hospital gown that Sam had changed her into, he could easily see the bruises that covered her arms and he assumed there were more, hidden by the clothing. There was a large cut just above her eyebrow that had been stitched up. Her right hand had been put into a cast. _"Looks like just two broken fingers though."_ He noted.

"She has three cracked ribs, two broken fingers, some minor cuts and bruises on her face, abdomen and back. Um, we did a rape kit and sent it out, just in case. Kerry gave her quite a lot of morphine in the trauma room because she was in massive amounts of pain." Sam told him quietly. She was sitting next to Abby's bed with her knees pulled up to her chin.

"Did she wake up after I left?" He questioned.

"No but it was still obvious that she was hurting." Sam replied.

"How's Abby?" Ray looked over at his girlfriends' best friend. Abby was sleeping on her right side with her left hand snaked through the bars of both beds, holding Neela's left hand.

"She's okay. She had a mild concussion, two cracked ribs, a broken wrist, and some cuts and bruises on her face and abdomen. They're gunna have matching scars when the stitches come out." Sam laughed weakly and gestured to both their foreheads.

Ray forced a smile. "That's gunna be interesting."

Sam nodded. "Kerry said she is keeping them both here for a few days to recuperate. She's refusing to discharge them until she thinks it's okay and well, you know Kerry. They'll be here for a while."

"I'm sure they're going to be ecstatic about that." He replied sarcastically. "How are _you?_"

Sam shook her head. "It's just so hard to see them like this and know that I can't fix them. You know? This is a life-changing event. I know Abby is strong enough to work through this with our help but Neela…"

"I know, Sam." Ray nodded. "That's what I'm worried about, too, but I think with our help they're both be okay."

"But how? Abby won't go near you just because you're a guy. Who's to say Neela won't do the same?" Sam couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

"Because we aren't going to let her." Ray sat down next to Sam and pulled her into his arms. Sam may have been forced into growing up when she took on the role of a mother but Ray still thought of her as a younger sister who needed his protecting. "We're gunna make sure she knows that she is safe with us. Tony isn't going to come back. Ben has him strapped to a gurney until the police get here."

"Ben?" Sam wiped away some tears. "When did he get here?"

"Not long after Abby came back. He stopped me from killing Tony in the ambulance bay." Ray told her. "He's a good guy, Sam. Don't be afraid of it." Ray knew she was scared of getting attached since her last few relationships didn't work out so well.

Sam inhaled deeply. "I know, I'm working on it."

"Good, I know he wouldn't hurt you. He really cares about you."

Before Sam could reply, Kerry walked through the door.

"You'll never guess what I found out! How are they?"

"Still out." Sam replied. "What did you find out?"

"After Luka suspended Tony, he moved away." She started. "It turns out he was admitted to the St. Luke's psych ward in Cincinnati for being depressed and bipolar. He, somehow, managed to escape and made it here."

"Wow…" Sam's chin nearly hit the ground while Ray just stared.

"Yeah, so the police are taking him back to Cincinnati and he's being charged with rape, kidnapping, attempted rape and assault. He'll be held in the psych ward at the state prison." Kerry explained.

"That's so weird." Sam stated. "Do they know what caused it?"

"They aren't sure but they think it was a combination of Meg and Sarah leaving, the incident between him and Neela a few months ago, being suspended and having to start over completely new. The stress and loneliness sent him over." Kerry answered as her pager went off. She looked down and sighed. "I'll be back. The police have just arrived. Did you get to talk to Abby?"

"I tried but she didn't say anything." Sam replied.

"That's okay. We have enough information to go on for now. Thanks, Sam. Page me if anything changes." Taking one last glance at Neela and Abby, Kerry left the room, fighting back the tears. _"How could this happen to such innocent and caring girls?"_ Shaking her head sadly, she headed towards to the trauma room where Tony was being held.

"I can't believe he was in the psych ward." Sam stated. "That's so strange."

"Yeah and _attempted_ rape?" Ray added. "That's one thing we can see in a positive aspect."

Sam nodded. "What are we gunna do about Abby? She's isn't going to wanna leave Neela's side."

"Do you think she'd stay at my place? I don't want her staying her myself and she won't stay at your place if Neela isn't there."

"Well, Abby's got the biggest apartment but she may not want to stay there. I don't think we can really decide anything until they wake up." Sam replied.

Ray nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

At that moment, they were interrupted when Kerry walked through the door.

"Sorry to barge back in but Sam, the police want to talk to you about the rape since you found her." She explained.

"But I don't know anything more than what I told them before." Sam really didn't want to talk to those officers again.

"I know, but you know police. They have to do everything over and over." Kerry replied sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know." She reluctantly stood up. "I'll be back."

xxxxxxx

"Ray, they're down two doctors and have three massive traumas coming in. Can you…?" Chuny stuck her head in the exam room fifteen minutes later. "Sam is still with the police."

"I-." Ray started. He didn't want to leave Neela but he knew she'd kill him if she found out he didn't help. "I'll be right there."

Chuny nodded and shut the door.

"Neela, I know you're gunna pull through this. I'll be with you every step of the way. Abby and Sam, too. Even Ben will be there. We're a family and families take care of one another. Always."

"Ray!" He heard Chuny yell as she ran past the exam room.

"I love you, Neela. I'll be back." He kissed her forehead and ran off towards the trauma rooms.

* * *

AN: Does anyone know where Ben went? He wasn't in the last two episodes. 


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Over an hour later, Ray and Sam, who had gotten pulled into one of the traumas as soon as she finished talking to the police, trudged back into exam three. When they walked in the room, they were welcomed by an awake and very upset Abby.

"Is she going to be okay? Why isn't she awake?" Abby's mind was obviously still very fuzzy from the pain medication that she was on.

"Shh, honey. She's gunna be fine." Sam took her hand in hers. "Do you remember what happened?"

Abby shook her head.

"You don't remember seeing Tony?" Sam tried to refresh her memory.

"No, I-." Abby's eyes widened in a mix of fear and shock. "He- I couldn't-."

"Okay, okay." Sam soothed.

"I tried to fight him." Abby whispered. "He was too strong."

"He isn't going to hurt you again. The police have him." She explained. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I went to get Neela. She was at a gas station in Armor Hills but he showered up as we were leaving. Neela wouldn't listen; she wouldn't stay in the car like I said. I don't remember exactly what happened but I do know I threw a gas can at him because he wouldn't leave Neela alone." Abby struggled with her words. "He's crazy."

"You're right about that." Ray stated.

"What?" Abby looked confused.

"Tony, he's crazy. He escaped from St. Luke's psych ward. He had been admitted for depression and apparently being bipolar." Ray explained.

"Wow… that's not what I was expecting at all." Abby was shocked.

"I know, I said the same thing when Kerry told us." Sam said. "But at least, now, we know you guys are safe from him."

"How long is she gunna be out?" Abby asked, laying back down on her side and snaking her hand through the bars to find Neela's.

"I wouldn't think much longer. I don't think Kerry gave her _that_ big of a dose." Sam answered.

Abby didn't respond, she just closed her eyes.

"Abby?" Sam prompted. "Kerry isn't going to let you go home alone, you know that, right?"

"Yeah." She replied but didn't open her eyes.

"We're gunna need to decide where you're going to stay. I know you don't wanna leave Neela but neither does Ray."

"I know." Abby opened her eyes to find that Ray had left the room. "Sam, I know Ray didn't do anything but it's weird. It's not just him, it's Ben and Luka, too but I'm going to ignore it, work through it because I need to be there for Neela. I have the biggest apartment; I want you all to come stay there." She said.

"Are you sure, Abby?" Sam asked.

"Yes, the only way we're gunna get through this is if we're there for each other. Someone needs to be there for you and Ray, too. I know you weren't physically harmed but emotionally, you were." Abby responded.

"Still in charge, are you?" Kerry's voice interrupted as she walked through the door.

"Always." Abby said with a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired."

"Understandable." Kerry nodded. "Sam fill you in on everything?"

"Yeah, how long am I gunna be stuck here?"

"Trust me, I won't make you stay any longer than I feel you need to."

"Are we going upstairs?" Abby asked.

"I don't know. They don't have many free beds and I doubt they'll be very willing to give them away." Kerry told her.

"But you guys can't afford to give up two beds either."

"We'll make it work."

"But-."

"Don't worry, Abby. Just rest, let someone else take care of you." Kerry cut her off as her pager went off. "I'll be back later."

Abby nodded. "Okay."

"You hungry? I can go get you something." Sam offered.

"What time is it?" Abby asked.

"Almost three."

"Why are you still here?" Abby was surprised it was so late… well, early.

"Abby!" Sam exclaimed with a laugh. "Don't change the subject. You have to eat."

"I don't think my stomach can handle anything solid right now."

"That's fine. I'll get something." Sam stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll be back."

Abby sighed and closed her eyes. "This sucks."

"Ahhhhhh!" Abby jumped a mile when she heard Neela scream from the bed next to her.

"Neela?" Abby looked over worriedly to see her best friend rolling around, kicking frantically. "Neela! C'mon, wake up, honey. You're having a nightmare." She tried to wake her up but being stuck in a separate bed, her efforts were useless. Trying to remain calm, Abby reached for the call button but the door slammed open before she had the chance.

"What's wrong?" An out-of-breath Kerry flew through the doorway, followed by a panicked-looking Ray.

"I think she's having a nightmare but I can't wake her up." Abby was on the verge of tears.

Ray took Neela's hand in his, placing his other gently on her stomach.

"Neela." He whispered. "Neela, it's okay. You're having a nightmare. Just wake up. It's okay."

Without warning, Neela sat straight up, screaming in pain.

"Shh… you're okay." Ray pulled her into his arms. "Come on, lay back down." Neela didn't move though; she just stayed in Ray's embrace, sobbing into his chest. "Shh… you're okay."

"Dr. Weaver?" Chuny whispered, walking into the room. "Neela's labs are back."

"Thanks, Chuny." Kerry took the folder from the nurse and walked out of the room.

"Neela?" Ray looked down at his girlfriend, whose cries had slowed down. "You okay?"

Neela sniffled and nodded. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Ray asked, helping her to lay back down.

"I remember… Abby, Abby coming to get me at the… gas station but it's all fuzzy after that." Neela replied quietly. "Where is Abby? Is she okay?"

"I'm right here, sweetie. I'm okay." Abby said.

"I'm sorry, Abby, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Neela whispered.

"No, it's not, Neela. Tony's crazy. No one could have predicted this would happen." Abby squeezed her hand. "It's okay."

"No, really, if I had just -."

"Neela!" Abby cut her off. "Tony's not right. He was in the hospital. He's crazy."

"What are you talking about?" Neela looked confused.

"Ray?" Abby prompted.

"After Luka suspended him, Tony…" Ray started retelling the story that Kerry had told him.

* * *

AN: I think there's only one more chapter after this one. It's kinda dying down. I didn't know Ben left. That's sad. I liked him. 


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Not long after Ray had finished telling Neela everything, Sam reappeared.

"I have Jell-O!" She exclaimed, holding up two cups of red Jell-O proudly. "Neela! You're awake!"

"Jell-O?" Abby asked, cautiously.

"Good Jell-O. It hasn't been sitting out for hours." Sam handed one cup to Abby. "Want some, Neela?"

"Do I even want to know how you got into the cafeteria at this hour?" Neela questioned, accepting the cup and spoon.

"I have my ways." She replied cryptically.

"You picked the lock." Abby smirked.

"I picked the lock." Sam admitted.

"Sam!" Neela exclaimed with a laugh.

"What? I had to get in somehow and Ben is horrible at being sneaky." She shrugged, sitting down on the edge of Abby's bed.

"You've been hanging out with Neela too much." Ray said.

"What? You're the one that picks every lock in the apartment!" Neela exclaimed.

"That's what you get for showing me how to." He replied.

"_You_ taught _him_ how to pick locks?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"It was for emergencies."

"Not anymore apparently." Abby stated.

Neela didn't respond but could feel her cheeks turn bright red.

"Neela!" Sam was shocked. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Abby's a bad influence." Neela simply stated.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't drag me into this." Abby laughed. "You brought this on yourself."

"Okay, fine, I give up." Neela held up her hands, surrendering.

Sam and Abby just laughed while Ray looked on amused at the sight before him.

_"It's gunna be an interesting few weeks."_

* * *

_AN: Okay, that's it. I probably won't do an epilouge or a sequel to this story. I'll let your imaginations have fun. I am writing another one or two, not related at all. Hopefully, you'll read those too. Thanks for all the reviews. :)_


End file.
